Various air vents are known from the prior art. DE 10 2006 032587 A1, for example, discloses an air outlet device for vehicles, which comprises—as viewed in a longitudinal or vertical section—an air duct having a first, upper wall region and, facing this, a second, lower wall region, and which is fluidically connected via an air outlet opening to a passenger compartment of the vehicle. Air can be directed into the passenger compartment via the air duct and the air outlet opening. At least one louver-type air guide element is disposed between the two wall regions in the region or the vicinity of the air outlet opening.